Geocosmos
O Geocosmos ou Terra Revessa é a Terra Oca virada do avesso. Segundo a tese da Terra Oca, nós vivemos na superfície de um globo oco, que contém dentro de si um ou mais mundos habitados. Na versão revessa, porém, somos nós que vivemos no interior da Terra Oca e a impressão de que estamos na superfície externa de uma esfera é uma ilusão de óptica. Teed right|thumb|300px|A "cosmogonia celular" de Cyrus Teed right|thumb|300px|A causa do dia e da noite, segundo Cyrus Teed Em 1869, Cyrus Reed Teed, médico, herbalista e autoproclamado "eletro-alquimista", ficou inconsciente depois de tomar um forte choque em uma experiência com eletricidade. Depois do acidente, disse ter sido iluminado pela "Divina Maternidade" que lhe disse que era a encarnação viva de Cristo e lhe explicou a natureza do Universo. Não só a Terra era oca (tese popularizada nos EUA, desde 1812, por John Cleves Symmes Jr. e seus seguidores), como vivíamos em seu interior. Segundo sua A Cosmogonia Celular (The Cellular Cosmogony, 1898): :O Sol é uma bateria eletromagnética invisível girando no centro do universo em um ciclo de 24 horas. Nosso Sol visível é apenas um reflexo, como a Lua, e as estrelas refletem sete discos mercuriais que flutuam no centro da esfera. Dentro da Terra há três atmosferas separadas: a primeira composta de oxigênio e nitrogênio e mais próxima; a segunda, uma atmosfera de hidrogênio acima dela; a terceira, uma atmosfera de ''aboron no centro. A concha da Terra tem 160 quilômetros de extensão e dezessete camadas. As sete exteriores são metálicas com uma crosta de ouro na camada mais externa, as cinco do meio são minerais e as cinco internas são estratos geológicos. No interior da concha há vida, do lado de fora, o vazio. O Sol real tem a forma de uma hélice. Não o vemos diretamente, mas apenas sua focalização, produzida pelas camadas sucessivas da atmosfera. A densidade da atmosfera no centro impediria os observadores de olhar através do céu e ver o outro lado do mundo. A gravidade seria produzida por "raios grávicos" emanados pelo Sol, que ao serem refletidos pela camada metálica exterior, retornam transformados em "raios lévicos" que, ao encontrarem os grávicos na camada de hidrogênio, formam a luz. A Lua é uma focalização secundária, semelhante ao Sol, mas produzida a partir dos raios que se refletiram na camada metálica, de modo que ofereceria uma radiografia da crosta da Terra. left|thumb|200px|A "Nova Jerusalém" projetada por Cyrus Teed Teed e seus seguidores fizeram medições da curvatura da Terra com um aparelho por ele inventado, o "retilineador", que supostamente confirmou sua teoria. A visão de Teed também lhe ordenou fundar uma cidade utópica que teria 10 milhões de habitantes, com ruas de até 120 metros de largura. Teed mudou seu nome para Koresh (uma transcrição hebraica de Cyrus) e fundou a seita chamada Unidade Koreshana. Depois de comprar 120 hectares na Flórida, Teed declarou-se o messias de sua nova religião, que liderou até a morte em 1908. No auge, chegou a ter 4 mil seguidores, 250 dos quais moravam em sua "Nova Jerusalém", mas o movimento declinou gradualmente depois de sua morte e sua última seguidora, uma alemã refugiada do nazismo que se juntou à seita em 1940, faleceu em 1981, depois de ceder os terrenos da comunidade ao estado da Flórida, para construção de um parque. Bender Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, um piloto alemão chamado Peter Bender, mantido em um campo de prisioneiros de guerra francês, encontrou várias cópias do Flaming Sword, revista da seita koreshana, em uma pilha de revistas estadunidenses e entusiasmou-se pelas idéias de Teed. Depois da guerra, voltou à Alemanha e desenvolveu e promoveu a idéia que ele chamou de Hohlweltlehre ("doutrina da Terra oca") ou Hohlwelttheorie ("teoria da Terra oca"). Abandonou os aspectos religiosos do koreshanismo e simplificou os conceitos e idéias de Teed para um mecanismo mais simples, mas ainda bizarro. Propôs um modelo absurdamente complexo, invocando várias camadas gasosas dentro do vazio do planeta e a "refocalização" do verdadeiro Sol (o qual ele disse que era claro em um lado, escuro no outro, e girava como um farol no centro do universo) na camada superior da atmosfera Há relatos, não confirmados por documentos, mas citados, por exemplo, por Louis Pauwels e Jacques Bergier em O Despertar dos Mágicos (1960), segundo os quais a Hohlweltlehre de Bender atraiu partidários e reuniu apoio político suficiente para conduzir dois testes de sua teoria. O primeiro foi uma tentativa, em 1933, de construir um foguete e lançá-lo diretamente para cima no céu. Se a idéia de Bender estivesse correta, o foguete deveria ter colidido no lado oposto do planeta. Ao invés disso, falhou no lançamento e caiu a algumas centenas de metros de sua plataforma de lançamento. O segundo teste teria vindo através da conexão de Bender com Hermann Göring (ambos pilotos na I Guerra Mundial) e os interesses de um grupo de oficiais alemães do Instituto de Pesquisa Naval que buscavam métodos de localizar navios inimigos baseados em idéias extremas como a rabdomancia e Hohlweltlehre. Estes oficiais ganharam aprovação para enviar uma expedição para a Ilha de Rügen (no Mar Báltico) e tentar detectar navios britânicos usando poderosas máquinas fotográficas telescópicas apontadas para cima na concavidade da Terra. A expedição teria sido liderada por Heinz Fischer, um especialista em raios infravermelhos e a experiência realizada em abril de 1942. Bender afirmara que a convexidade aparente da superfície da Terra se devia à refração da luz visível passando através da atmosfera. Se a superfície da Terra fosse côncava, raciocinaram os oficiais, fotografias tomadas usando filtros infravermelhos (não refratados pela atmosfera) mostrariam partes do Atlântico Norte e do Báltico e as posições de navios britânicos nessas águas poderiam ser conhecidas. Bender, sua esposa, e alguns de seus seguidores morreram em campos de concentração - segundo essa versão, devido ao fracasso da experiência, que envergonhou o comando alemão. Outro alemão, Karl E. Neupert, publicou um folheto intitulado Mechanik des Aethers, Gegen die Irrlehren des Kopernicus ("Mecânica do Éter: Contra os Ensinos Errôneos de Copérnico") em 1901, e um livro intitulado Geocosmos em 1942. Neupert colaborou com Bender até infeliz fim deste. Depois da guerra, Neupert e outro seguidor de Bender, Johannes Lang, continuou a publicar folhetos e revistas sobre o assunto e promover a idéia. Neupert morreu em 1949, mas Lang publicou um jornal chamado Geocosmos até os anos 60. Abdelkader right|thumb|300px|A inversão de Abdelkader. Qualquer ponto P fora da esfera da Terra é mapeado a um ponto p dentro da esfera de acordo com a relação xX = a² onde x é a distância entre a superfície E e p, X é a distância de E a X, e a é o raio da Terra. Podemos obter a distância x a qualquer ponto P no cosmos através de x = a²/X (cf. D. Griffin) right|thumb|300px|O comportamente dos raios de luz em um universo Copernicano (3A) e no geocosmos de Abdelkader (3B). Os diagramas não estão em escala (cf. D. Griffin) Alguns exemplares do Geocosmos de Neupert e Lang chamaram a atenção do matemático egípcio Mostafa Abdelkader, que em 1983, ressuscitou a tese do "geocosmos" com um artigo em Speculations in Science and Technology, revista foi publicada de 1977 até 1998 por editoras respeitáveis como fórum para especulação sobre idéias à margem da corrente principal da ciência. Para isso, Abdelkader abandonou o princípio de que raios de luz viajam em linha reta, e os fez viajar em curvas. Considerou a Terra em repouso e, por meio de uma manipulação matemática, remapeou o cosmos Copernicano "externo" no geocosmos "interno". "Assim", explica Abdelkader, "a superfície da terra é mapeada em si mesma (conosco vivendo na superfície interna de uma terra oca) e todo o espaço exterior está contido dentro desta terra oca, com pontos infinitamente distantes" traçados ao ponto de origem da esfera, e "objetos como galáxias estelares e quasares distantes vários bilhões de anos-luz são encolhidos a tamanho microscópico". A inversão mapeia a Lua como uma esfera de 955 metros de tamanho que circular a 6.265 km da superfície da Terra. O Sol encolhe a 2,5 metros e retrocede a apenas 253 metros do centro da Terra e do Universo. Plutão encolhe ao tamanho de uma única bactéria flutuando a sete metros da origem e Alfa Centauri se torna uma partícula infinitamente pequena situada a um mero milímetro da origem. Todo o resto do Universo, então, está contido em uma esfera de menos de dois milímetros que paira a 6.371 km sobre nossas cabeças. No geocosmos, a luz viaja em arcos que conduzem de volta à origem mas não chega a alcançá-la, porque a velocidade da luz é variável, caindo de 300 mil km/s na superfície para zero no centro. O resultado destas condições é que todas as observações e estimativas de tamanho, direção e distância de qualquer objeto celeste levaria a exatamente os mesmos resultados para um observador no lado de fora da Terra em um universo Copernicano e seu observador imagem dentro dela, quer situado em ou acima da superfície da Terra. No final do artigo, pede ao leitor que considere "a hipótese de que nosso universo real é o finito geocosmos e não o infinito Copernicano", argumentando que não há maneira de averiguar a verdade ou falsidade da hipótese de que nosso universo real é o geocosmos exceto cavando um túnel atravessando o centro da terra. Aparentemente, Abdelkader não levou em conta a existência de sondas e viagens espaciais, os dados da sismologia que revelam a estrutura interna da Terra e a existência do manto e do núcleo (veja detalhes em Terra Oca: Século XX) e a existência de obras de engenharia suficientemente extensas para levarem em conta a verdadeira curvatura da Terra (como grandes pontes), pois não tenta explicar esses fatos. Referências *Ana Luiza Barbosa de Oliveira, "Terra Oca" http://www.ceticismoaberto.com/fortianismo/terraoca.htm *Duane Griffin, "Que Curiosidade na Estrutura: A Terra Oca na Ciência" http://www.ceticismoaberto.com/ciencia/terraoca_ciencia.htm *Lee Krystek, "The Hollow Earth" http://www.unmuseum.org/hollow.htm *Donald E. Simanek, "Turning the Universe Inside-Out" http://www.lhup.edu/~dsimanek/hollow/morrow.htm *Answers.com: Hollow Earth http://www.answers.com/topic/hollow-earth *Wikipedia (em inglês): Koreshanity http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koreshanity *Wikipedia (em inglês): Koreshan Unity http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koreshan_Unity *Wikipedia (em inglês): Cyrus Teed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyrus_Teed Veja também Agartha Terra Oca Category:Mitos cosmológicos